FIG. 9 is taken from FIG. 1 of EP 1 686 275 and shows known double clutch 200. Reduction of axial space for a double clutch is a crucial design consideration. Double clutch 200 in FIG. 9 attempts to reduce axial space requirements by radially aligning clutches 202 and 204. However, as the diameter of clutch plates is reduced, the torque bearing capacity of the clutch is reduced. Thus, to account for the loss of torque bearing capacity resulting from the radially inward location of clutch 204, two clutch plates 206 and ancillary components are necessary. The additional clutch plate and components take up axial space, reducing the advantage gained by radially stacking clutch 202 and 204. In addition, levers 208 and 210 must be independently rotatable and actuatable. Therefore, circumferential overlapping of the levers must be avoided.